Le second D au chapeau de paille
by Mzelle A
Summary: L'histoire de notre pirate préféré, Monkey D Luffy si son père s'était un peu plus occupé de lui. Elle débute le jour du 17ème anniversaire de Luffy juste avant que celui-ci ne parte de Drawn.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma toute première fiction, faut un début à tout. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

- Ah Luffy, tu prends vraiment la mer aujourd'hui ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, Dawn va paraître vide sans toi...

- Et puis quoi encore, ça fait 3 ans qu'ils sont partis je vais pas les laisser prendre encore plus d'avance sur moi ! Depuis le temps que je veux prendre la mer !

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais même pas 7 ans que tu voulais déjà prendre la mer... se rappela Makino un sourire nostalgique au visage.

Soudain avant que les villageois n'aient eu le temps de se poser des questions sur ce que le garçon disait, le maire arriva un Den den mushi à la main : - Luffy c'est pour toi, souffla-t-il exténué.

Surpris Luffy le prend dans sa main et hésitant demande à voix basse : - C'est qui ? *silence* Grand-père ? *silence* Moshi moshi ! *Rires*

- P'tit frère tu ne pensais pas quand même qu'on allait oublier ton anniversaire !?

- Ace ! cria-t-il avec un sourire de 3 km

- Happy Brithday Brother ! fit une autre voix

-Sabo ? Vous y avez tous les deux pensé, merci beaucoup ! Comment ça va vous deux ? Ça fait quand même trois ans que j'ai aucunes nouvelles sauf celle que les journaux veulent bien me donner !

- Ne t'en fait pas on se verra bientôt Lu', on voudrait pas retarder ton départ et puis il y a quelqu'un qui voudrais te parler.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Bonjour mon grand, fit une puissante voix grave qu'il reconnu entre mille.

- Papa ! s'exclama Luffy surpris mais tout content, comment... ?

Dragon le coupa : - La ligne est sécurisée ne t'en fait pas, pour faire simple, par un concours de circonstances je me suis retrouvé avec tes deux frères.

- Papa c'est géni...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase remarquant les chuchotements des villageois qui pensaient être discrets : - Le gamin connaît son père !? Depuis quand ? Ça fait des années que Dragon n'ai pas revenu à Fuchsia...

- Luffy qu'y a t'il ? demanda le concerné.

- 2s s'il te plaît... Le vieux je vous emprunte votre den den si ça vous dérange pas, dit-t-il en s'adressant au maire.

Sans attendre la réponse il partit en courant vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes il s'assit et demanda : - Vous êtes encore là ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, sourit son père dans le den den mushi.

- Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé ? demanda Ace

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fauché de la nourriture ? l'accusa Sabo

- J'ai rien fait ! se défendit Luffy

- Ah merde quand on n'est pas en face de toi on sait pas si tu mens ou pas... dit Sabo dépité

- J'ai rien fait, je mens pas ! C'est le village ils sont pas censés savoir que je connais mon père, marmonna Luffy un brin vexé.

- Quoi, pourquoi... commença Dragon

- Bah ils venaient me dire en revoir avant que je parte, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il y eût un moment de silence qui fut rompu par Ace : - Luffy va falloir que je me sauve, j'espère que Makino, Dadan et les autres vont bien, si tu les vois avant de partir salue-les de ma part !

- Ah déjà ? fit Luffy déçu

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lu' je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt. En attendant je lirai le journal pour être au courant de tes exploits si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je compte sur toi pour faire la même chose hein ?

- Je le fait déjà tu sais, c'est Sab' qui m'a appris après que tu sois parti...

- Aller bon anniversaire et bonne chance pour le début de ton voyage !

- Merci Ace fit Luffy avec un grand sourire

- J'y vais à bientôt Sab' ! - À plus frérot revient nous en un seul morceau ! Luffy entendit le rire de son frère s'éloigner en espérant le réentendre très vite.

- Luffy je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps non plus. As-tu quelque chose d'urgent dont tu aimerais me parler ?

- Non je crois pas... réfléchit Luffy

- Je vais te laisser prendre le large dans ce cas. J'essaierai de venir te voir si je passe par East Blue mais je ne te promets rien. Bon anniversaire mon grand et soit prudent !

- Merci Papa ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout ira bien ! Et puis si j'ai vraiment un problème je te contacte non ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Ne traîne pas trop alors le monde t'attend ! Sourit le chef des révolutionnaires, Sabo tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi fit-il en partant.

- Hey Lu' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le den den tire une de ces têtes, il y quelque chose qui...

- Sabo tu deviens quoi ? demanda brusquement Luffy. Autant Ace j'ai parfois des nouvelles par le journal mais toi... Rien strictement rien ! Ah si une petite annonce pour nous dire que tu avais intégré les révolutionnaires et une autre pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire i ans... s'énerva Luffy les larmes aux yeux.

- Excuse-moi Lu', Ace m'a fait la même réflexion il y a quelques mois et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, dit-il penaud.

Luffy sécha ses larmes et lui dit que pour se faire pardonner il fallait qu'il réponde à sa première question.

- Et bien je suis un des commandants de ton père mais un peu particulier parce que j'agis seulement dans l'ombre. Je te raconterais ça en détail quand on se verra t'en fait pas !

- Whaou ! Bravo ! Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Luffy.

- Parce que je voudrais pas te retarder et que je suis sûr que tout le village s'inquiète de savoir où tu es passé, rit Sabo.

- Ah mince c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant sur le front, j'avais pas pensé à ça !

- Haha, bon avant que tu t'en aille, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et une bonne route Lu' !

- Merci Sab' ! Oh et attends, vous avez croisez Papily ?

- Ouais, ne t'en fait pas il va bien, il c'est retiré à Sabondy et il t'attend alors dépêche toi !

- Ok j'y vais à bientôt !

Il raccrocha et partit en courant vers le village.

Quand il arriva il entendit le vieux Woop bougonner : - Je vous jure qu'est qui m'a fichu un gamin pareil ! Qu'il veuille devenir Pirate c'est une chose, qu'il vole mon den den mushi s'en est une autre mais ce sale gosse a intérêt à se qu'il ne soit pas partit sans nous dire au revoir !

- Hé le vieux calmez-vous ! J'allais pas partir comme ça et puis le voilà votre den den je l'ai pas mangé, Luffy s'arrêta un instant. D'ailleurs je me demande quel goût ça à faudra que j'essaye un jour...

Il se reçu une claque sur la tête de la part du maire : - Pas aujourd'hui ni jamais avec le mien, s'écria-t-il à moitié paniqué en lui arrachant des mains le ledit appareil.

Luffy fit la moue mais retrouva bien vite son sourire quand il vit Makino il l'embrassa en lui chuchotant : - C'était mes frères, Ace vous passe le bonjour à toi et à Dadan.

Il la lâcha puis comme monter sur des ressorts s'exclama : - Bon, cette fois j'y vais vraiment !

Il couru ensuite vers le port sous le regard ahuris des villageois qui se demandaient si il avait encore fait une bêtise, le jour de son départ quand même il exagère... Il sauta dans sa barque, détacha la corde puis se retourna vers eux : - Un de ses jours, je reviendrai, promis ! D'ici là prenez soin de vous ! cria-t-il en agitant ses bras alors que la petite embarcation s'éloignait pendant que l'on entendait les villageois lui souhaiter un bon voyage, émus de le voir partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard un monstre marin apparu derrière Luffy menaçant.

- À te voilà toi ! fit-il sans se retourner. _Gomugomu no pistol _! Et il envoya valser l'animal tout en gardant une main sur son chapeau de paille.

* * *

Voilà c'est pas super long mais bon... Dites-moi se que vous en pensez, si ça vaut ou pas la peine que je continue ou si vous pouvez me donné des conseils je suis preneuse surtout pour se qui concerne les combats j'ai un mal fou à les rédiger...


	2. Chap 2 : Kobby

Bonjour à tout le monde, je voudrais commencer par vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce second chapitre mais pour tout vous dire j'ai mis le premier chapitre un peu sur un coup de tête sans idées très précises pour la suite... Rajoutons à ça que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, que je n'écris pas vite du tout et encore moins tous les jours ! De plus, je n'écris pas linéairement : j'ai écris un bout de chapitre pour le début de l'arc Alabasta et des flashbacks qui se retrouverons sûrement dans l'arc Sabondy... Je ne me cherche pas des excuses mais je voulais que vous compreniez que je pense pas poster régulièrement du moins pour le moment je ne peux pas vous le promettre : on verra à la reprise des cours si j'arrive à écrire assez souvent ou pas.

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos mises en favoris et vos reviews elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Tsukiko-dono : Moi aussi je cherchais une fanfic' dans ce genre et comme je l'ai pas trouvé j'ai pris la décision de l'écrire ;-)

Iris : Oui je lis leur triple fiction, je la trouve vraiment super ! Et pour ce qui est de Dragon, c'est vrai qu'il s'en prend plein la tronche, j'en ai même mal pour lui... :'( En plus j'adore ce personnage et son côté mystérieux ! Si tu veux lire une fanfic' avec Dragon en gentil va lire (si tu l'a pas déjà fait) celles de Mel72000 elles sont plus que géniales !

Une dernière chose : Si vous avez des conseils à me donner ou quelque chose à me sugérer je suis toujours preneuse !

* * *

- J'ai pas de chance... Pourquoi il faut qu'il y ai un tourbillon sur ma route le jour de mon départ ? Réfléchissons... *silence* Ah je sais !

Il ouvrit le tonneau qu'il avait dans sa barque, le souleva au dessus de sa tête et renversa tout son contenu dans sa bouche puis avala d'un coup.

- Haa j'ai bien mangé, c'était vraiment très bon ! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

Puis se rappelant soudainement de se qui se passait et voyant le tourbillon l'entraîner de plus en plus, il sauta dans le tonneau, attrapa son sac d'une main le couvercle de l'autre et referma d'un coup le tonneau et s'endormit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Dis donc ce tonneau pèse une tonne qu'est qui peux bien avoir dedans ?

- Tu ramollis ? Ces tonneaux ne sont pas si lourd ! se moqua une deuxième voix.

- Pff parle pour toi ! répondit la première voix.

- Ça avance vous autres ? Dépéchez-vous sinon Alvida-sama va s'énerver ! fit une troisième voix.

- On se dépêche ! lui crièrent aussitôt les deux autres voix un peu effrayés.

Le premier posa son tonneau au sol, essoufflé. Le second s'arrêta aussi et lui demanda : - Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? T'as pas entendu faut qu'on se dépêche abruti !

C'est ce moment là que choisi Luffy pour se réveiller et sortir de son tonneau : - Ah ! J'ai bien dormi moi ! s'écria-t-il en cognant la mâchoire du premier homme.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes rondes qui venait d'entrer le regardait bouche bée de même que l'autre homme.

Luffy les regarda puis regarda l'homme à terre, il renifla surpris : - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait votre ami. C'est pas un endroit pour dormir : c'est un garde-manger ! Il regarda autour de lui et ajouta : D'ailleurs pourquoi il est presque vide ? demanda-t-il déçu.

- Heinnn ! T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis Luffy celui qui deviendra le prochain Seigneur des pirates !

L'homme qui était resté debout lui rigola au nez : - Hahaahaa, c'est la meilleure celle-ci ! Faudrais déjà que tu sois un pirate pour en devenir le seigneur, espèce de demeuré au chapeau ridicule ! déclara-t-il très satisfait de sa phrase, il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Luffy très énervé ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir... Il l'attrapa par le col, sorti de son tonneau, le plaqua contre l'une des cloisons et le regard menaçant articula très distinctement de façon à ce que l'homme comprenne l'étendue de sa colère : - JE. NE. TOLÉRAIS. PAS. QUE. L'ON. SE. MOQUE. DE. MON. RÊVE. ET ENCORE MOINS DE MON CHAPEAU ! termina-t-il en explosant.

Il lâcha le pirate qui mort de peur, tomba sur le sol, évanoui.

Luffy se tourna alors le graçon aux cheveux roses qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, dernière une caisse et le qui le regardait avec anxiété, lui fit un grand sourire et demanda : - Et toi tu t'appelle comment ? Tu m'as l'air d'être plus sympa que ces deux autres abrutis ! Et pendant que j'y suis tu saurais pas ou je pourrais trouver de la viande ?

- Je je m'ap...m'appelle Ko...Kobby, dans ce...cette cai...caisse là...là-bas vous...vous devriez en trouver... Mais s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas... dit-il tout bas.

- Heinnn ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que che te tue ? Ch'ai chamais tué perchonne ! fit-il la bouche pleine.

- Bah je... tu... tu es un pirate non ?

- Ch'crois bien par contre ch'uis pas encore un vrai pirate vu que ch'ai pas s'équipache ! Mais che vois pas le rapport...

- Le rapport ? Les pirates sont des vils assassins sanguinaires ! Si vous étiez réellement un pirate vous m'auriez déjà tué ! Et dieu merci vous me faites marcher, vous n'en êtes pas un ! s'exclama-t-il.

Luffy agrandit les yeux, choqué et affirma : - Toi, t'as jamais vu de vrais pirates.

- De vrais pirates comment ça ? Un pirate c'est un pirate, non ?

Luffy lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda : -As-tu un rêve ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Pour savoir.

- Et bien oui j'ai un rêve ! Je veux devenir Marine ! Un bon et fort Marine pour mettre hors de nuire les pirates qui terrorise les honnêtes gens ! Ça c'est mon rêve ! s'enflamma-t-il.

- Et bien, je serais très content de t'avoir comme ennemi alors, rit-il en lui faisant un énorme sourire, si tous les Marines pouvaient être comme toi... soupira-t-il tout bas.

- Comment ?

Luffy repris son sourire et sembla se souvenir d'une chose : - Dis moi Kobby qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des pseudo-pirates si tu veux entrer dans la Marine ? le questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kobby rougit et balbutia : - Tu vas te moquer mais je... je me suis trompé de bateau... Je voulais aller péchez mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pas monté dans la bonne barque... Depuis je suiq l'homme à tout faire de Lady Alvida...

Luffy rigola : - Tu me plaît bien ! C'est exactement le genre de bourde que je pourrais faire, il repris son sérieux et continua, mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui ?

- T'es fou ? J'ai bien trop peur ! Si elle me retrouve je donne pas cher de ma peau... s'écria-t-il en secouant vivement la tête.

- En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es tellement froussard que tu réussira jamais à entrer dans la Marine si tu change pas, lui dit-il tout sourire.

- Quoi ? Mais... mais... Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que toi ton rêve est voué à l'échec ?!

Luffy lui envoya un coup en retenant bien sûr sa puissance, utilisant ni le haki ni son fruit du démon.

- Aïe ! T'es...

Luffy le coupa et déclara très sérieusement : - Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai un rêve et si je dois mourir pour y parvenir ça me gène pas ! Ça m'embêterais quand même un peu parce que ça renderait tristes les gens que j'aime qui m'ont demandé d'être prudent.

- Je... je crois que j'ai compris se qui me manque c'est de la détermination... Je peux réussir mon rêve si je suis assez déterminé !

Luffy lui fit alors un grand sourire.

- Oui je peux y arriver ! Un jour je ferai enfermer tous ces pirates pour leur crimes !

- KOBBY C'EST DONC LÀ QUE TU TE CACHAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FABRIQUE ! RAPELLE MOI QUI EST LA PLUS BELLE CRÉATURE DU MONDE ! hurla en entrant une femme imposante armée d'une massue.

Luffy la regarda puis regarda Kobby qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre en tremblant et avec la grande délicatesse qui le caractérise, Luffy dit la seule chose dont Kobby voulais qu'il s'abstienne : - C'est qui cette grosse folle enragée ?

Tous les pirates se décrochèrent la mâchoire en entendant le culot de jeune garçon au chapeau de paille. Kobby allais demander à son nouvel ami de s'excuser mais il se rappela des mots qu'il avait prononcé un peu avant et choisi de répondre à la question de Luffy en parlant très fort : - Cette bonne femme est la personne la plus grosse, la plus méchante et la plus moche de tout l'univers !

Luffy rigola : - Finalement t'as plus de cran que je pensais ! Je crois qu'un jour que tu pourras y arriver ! Recule, maintenant !

Kobby le regarda interloqué mais s'executa. Il cria quand la massue vint s'abattre sur la tête de son ami.

- Désolé sa ne marche pas sur moi se genre d'arme.

Puis d'un coup de poing il l'envoya valser au loin. Il pris ensuite Kobby par le bras, mis à l'eau une barque laissant les pirates qui étaient toujours en état de choc.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au large Kobby osa lui demander : - Comment as-tu réussi un exploit pareil ?

Luffy répondit mort de rire : - Un exploit ? Tu me fait trop rire Kobby ! C'était juste une broutille ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais révéler mes capacités à l'un de mes futurs ennemis ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Dites-moi se que vous en avez pensé !

(PS : Si vous voyez des fautes merci de me les signaler)


End file.
